fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Inhuman Fandom
Inhuman Fandom (inhumanFandom IF, often referred to as simply IF or Inhuman) is the gender-neutral, semi-existent entity representing the inexistent fandom of the Inhuman Gamers (Also known as Inhuman Crew or Inhuman Let's Play, not to be confused with Inhuman Gaming or Inhuman Let's Plays or any other Inhuman thing). Inhuman Fandom can be found on tumblr at Ask Inhuman Fandom, which is run by Truth from themanyfacesoftruth. About Pre-Existence You are the INHUMAN FANDOM and you have trouble realising you DON’T EXIST. You are currently in a state of TOTAL NON-EXISTENCE, but you refuse to acknowledge this fact, rather like the people running the group you admire, the INHUMAN GAMERS. Your interests include PLAYING MINECRAFT, DRINKING TEA, and PRETENDING TO BE AS POPULAR AS THE ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER FANDOM. You are, in fact, not nearly as ARROGANT as the INHUMAN GAMERS themselves (with perhaps the exception of JYMARU THE ENDERBOSS, who is little more than a GHOST PLAYER at this point, as she refuses to join in with the rest of the GAMERS due to your LACK OF EXISTENCE). Your CHUMHANDLE is inhumanFandom, and you speak In a way that makes you seem permanentLy excIted and sLIghtLy annoyIng!!! you capItaLIse “I"s and “L"s, though the Latter Is pureLy so one can teLL the dIfference between the two Letters, and you aLways capItaLIse the names of the members of the INUHUMAN GAMERS. The INHUMAN GAMERS you idolise are not to be CONFUSED with the other INHUMAN GAMERS, or the INHUMAN LET’S PLAYERS, or any other INHUMAN thing. In RETROSPECT, the name INHUMAN GAMERS is far too common and PIECAST should be ASHAMED for not being INVENTIVE with the name of his GAMING CREW Semi-Existence You are the INHUMAN FANDOM and, thanks to the input of the ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER FANDOM and a troll named SIMAUC FORTEM, you are currently in a state of SEMI-EXISTENCE, but this is making you increasingly aware that you are PERMANENTLY TRAPPED in the PRISON you call a HOME. Your current state of SEMI-EXISTENCE has made the need to PRETEND YOU EXIST completely obsolete, though it has activated your CURIOSITY about the OUTSIDE WORLD, which fucking sucks because you're QUITE LITERALLY HOMESTUCK. Your interests include PLAYING MINECRAFT, DRINKING TEA, TALKING TO ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER FANDOM AND SIMAUC FORTEM, and COLLECTING VIDEO GAMES FOR NO REASON. You still lack the arrogance the INHUMAN GAMERS show, and are, in fact, becoming increasingly ANNOYED by their lack of MODESTY and IMAGINATION. In fact, it is safe to say that you are more like JYMARU THE ENDERBOSS than the other members of the GAMERS for this exact reason. Your CHUMHANDLE is inhumanFandom, and you speak In a way that makes you seem permanentLy excIted and sLIghtLy annoyIng!!! you capItaLIse "I"s and "L"s, though the Latter Is pureLy so one can teLL the dIfference between the two Letters, and you aLways capItaLIse the names of the members of the INHUMAN GAMERS. when you are sad or are forced to type with one hand, you switch to a quirk with no capitals and nothing that requires use of the shift key. when like this, you talk in a rather gloomy manner, and make your questions seem like rhetorics. The INHUMAN GAMERS you idolise are not to be CONFUSED with the other INHUMAN GAMERS, or the INHUMAN LET’S PLAYERS, or any other INHUMAN thing. In RETROSPECT, the name INHUMAN GAMERS is far too common and PIECAST should be ASHAMED for not being INVENTIVE with the name of his GAMING CREW. In fact, PIECAST should be ASHAMED that he lacks so much IMAGINATION that the GAMERS are a fucking stagnant mess of boring. But you'd never admit that. Complete existence You are the INHUMAN FANDOM and, after embarking on an EPIC QUEST through your DEAD SESSION, you now OFFICIALLY EXIST. You are currently in a PERMANENTLY IMMORTAL STATE after trouncing your DENIZEN, YALDABOATH, as part of The Choice. You enjoy TALKING TO AH, BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF SHIT, and EXISTING. You have completely given up RESPECTING the INHUMAN GAMERS, despite being their FANDOM, and wish they would admit that they're OVERLY-ARROGANT FUCKHEADS who have ABSOLUTE ZERO FANS. JYMARU THE ENDERBOSS alone keeps your respect, and keeps you as the INHUMAN FANDOM. Your CHUMHANDLE is inhumanFandom, and you currently speak in a way that makes you seem dull and monotonous, though you usually speak In a cheery and sLIghtLy annoyIng manner!!! LIke thIs, you capItaLIse "I"s and "L"s, though the Latter Is pureLy so one can teLL the dIfference between the two Letters. The INHUMAN GAMERS you once idolised are not to be CONFUSED with the other INHUMAN GAMERS, or the INHUMAN LET’S PLAYERS, or any other INHUMAN thing. In RETROSPECT, the name INHUMAN GAMERS is far too common and PIECAST should be ASHAMED for not being INVENTIVE with the name of his GAMING CREW. In fact, PIECAST should be ASHAMED that he lacks so much IMAGINATION that the GAMERS are a fucking stagnant mess of boring. And you'd readily admit it. Typing Quirk Standard Capitalises I and L. Uses capitals absolutely nowhere else. Often uses multiple punctuation Saddened, One-handed, or Headset Capitalises nothing, and uses nothing that requires use of the Shift Key or anything that requires the use of more than one key at once. Only uses full stops and commas Classpect IF is set to be a Thief of Doom, allowing them to steal someone's demise and suffer it themself, essentially sacrificing themself for the target. They have yet to reach God Tier, or become aware of their power. Appearance IF is a physically female young human(oid?) with incredibly pale skin, black hair with purple streaks, and Enderman-eque eyes hidden behind a thick red visor that doubles as wireless headphones. They are incredibly thin and taller than the average young lady, standing around 5' 8". They wear a simple black T-shirt with black sleeves and a purple body with the helmet logo of the Inhuman Gamers on it, with simple black trousers and purple, almost featureless shoes. They tie their hair back into a ponytail most of the time. Alternate forms Grimdark IF's grimdark form boasts the usual dark grey skin of a grimdark but, instead of glowing white eyes, IF's eyes glow pink and purple like an Enderman's. In this form, they have their hair loose and messy, and their visor is shifted up onto their forehead like one would a pair of sunglasses when not wearing them but wanting to keep them, revealing their eyes. Their clothing doesn't change much, except the Inhuman Helmet is replaced with a stain of the blood from a stab wound. In this form, they seem taller and more intimidating, with the usual dark aura, and hiss when not speaking. They can speak fairly normally, but their voice is slightly distorted. They seem to lose very little of their sanity, but will flip their shit at people they don't know. Trickster IF's Trickster form is themed around fruit laces. Their hair is adorned with a purple lace tied into the shape of a ribbon and is loose but neat, their skin becomes a more human color, and their outfit becomes a long, multicolored dress with red and purple striped tights. Their visor becomes clear instead of red, revealing their eyes. Relationships Quadrants: None so far Other: IF is friends with Achievement Hunter Fandom and Simauc Fortem Category:Fandomstuck Category:Roleplay Characters